inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Yōkai taijiya
were a human clan whose members have made their living as demon slayers for generations. They are often paid to drive away and/or kill troublesome demons. The only known survivng members of this clan are Sango and Kohaku. Lifestyle Demon slayers lived in a remote location, near the priestess Midoriko's resting place. They normally did not reveal the location of their village. Demon slayers would visit other villages at their own accord and earned their living by taking demon slaying jobs. They would also bring back the remains of slain demons to make armor and weapons. Though they made their livelihood killing demons, demon slayers do not see all demons as a threat. In fact, they peacefully co-exist with demons who are friendly or do not pose a threat to humans. In the demon slayer' village, the nekomata Kirara peacefully lived in the village and aided the slayers in fighting yōkai. Skills and Abilities Although most demon slayers lack any supernatural abilities (with the exception of Sango and Kohoku, who both briefly possessed shards of the Sacred Jewel) they do acquire a number of skills during their training that allow them to combat demons effectively. *'Peak Physical Condition:' Demon slayers are normally athletically gifted and possess bodily functions that are honed to the pinnacle of human conditioning. **'Peak Human Strength:' Demon slayers usually hone their strength to the maximum limits of human potential. Sango is shown comfortably carrying Hiraikotsu while Miroku immediately commented on its weight and himself wondered how someone as small as her was able to lift a weapon that heavy. **'Peak Human Speed:' Demon slayers trained to maximize their movements and running speed, in order to maneuver through the attacks of demons. Sango can easily run at an impressive speed and move at a rate fast enough to combat against most ordinary demons. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Demon slayers refine their reflexes to the epitome of human capability. **'Peak Human Endurance:' Throughout their rigorous training, undergone at a young age, demon slayer tend to build up a remarkable sense of stamina and endurance. Sango is shown to be able withstand deadly wounds and still fight, clawing her way out from under rubble. **'Peak Human Senses:' A demon slayer's experience in demon fighting can hone their instincts. For example, Sango reacts quickly to any hint of the demonic. *'Demonology:' Demon slayers are often very knowledgeable about different types of demons, along with their weaknesses and strengths. *'Craftsmanship:' There were those who specialized in processing killed quarry in the slayer's village. Various tools may be produced by utilizing the hard but light properties of demon bones and skin. Before crafting, slayers would purify their demonic remain's jaki and calm their hatred. From then on, the weapon, carrying the consciousness of the slain demons, forge a bond with the slayer, seeing them as their companion, holding no hatred towards humans and fighting by their side. If the slayer carelessly damages their weapon somehow, such as when Sango sacrificed Hiraikotsu without a second thought to save Miroku from the bone demon and its father, the yōkai spirits will perceive this as a betrayal and become enraged at the wielder. This will also block any attempt to repair or reforge the weapon, as the demons will refuse to fight for the "traitor" again. This an animosity can be pacified and the slayer can earn back their weapon's respect; as seen when the demons of Hiraikotsu positively reacted to Miroku willingly drinking a potion from Yakurōdokusen to temporarily numb his sense of pain when sucking in poisons through his Kazaana. *'Adept Fighting Skills:' Demon slayers are often skilled hand-to-hand combatants and keep themselves physically fit. Most of them are also skilled with a variety of different weapons, such as swords and kusarigamas. Tools and Weapons Despite being skilled hunters and fighters, the capabilities of a demon slayer is not normally comparable to most demons and they are still human. As such, they employ the use of numerous tools and weaponry to combat against demonic threats. Oftentimes, demon slayers use weapons and armor crafted from the bones of slain demons. *Hiraikotsu *Kusarigama *Wakizashi *Dagger Gauntlet *Battle Armor *Filter Mask *Poison Powder *Weighted Chain Trivia *Due to their strength, specialized weapons and skills, they are mistaken by some people to be ninjas. Something that is furthered emphasized by the fact their overall combat attire resembles a ninja outfit with armor and some bears their own customization like Sango's having a pink theme color. *The slayers seem to have a history with Myōga, possibly implying they have a history with Tōtōsai and Tōga as well. See also de:Yōkai Taijiya zh:驱魔师 Category:Professions Category:Yōkai Taijiya Category:Groups